


Break Time

by Warblettie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, porn porn everywhere!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warblettie/pseuds/Warblettie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Noya are just studying away in the library for exams but of course one can only do so much studying before boredom takes over. Everyone deserves a break anyway right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

Exam week was hard on everyone, that was for sure, but Noya especially despised them. It was no secret he wasn’t the smartest volleyball in the court, but damn did he try, and that was enough for him. Although this time he promised himself he would make above C’s on all his exams so here he was in the library with his smart as hell boyfriend studying away.

“Asahi how much longer do we have to keep studying? My eyes are starting to hurt from reading.” Noya rubbed his eyes, adjusting the clip in his hair that held his bangs back from his face.

Asahi didn’t even look up from his book he was currently studying, he did after all have exams this week too. “Until you understand everything. Noya, you know Chemistry is your worst subject. Come on, just one more hour then we can get out of here.”

Noya sighed but went back to reading; he knew most of the stuff, wasn’t that good enough? Boredom was starting to take over him but maybe some fun would help him focus more? That didn’t even make sense but Noya didn’t care anymore. There was no one else in the library except for the librarian and he was all the way on the other side of the room blocked by rows and rows of shelves.

“Asahi we should take a break.” As Noya spoke he placed his hand on Asahi’s knee and slowly moved it back and forth “If you know what I mean…” He trailed off as he got closer to start kissing the other’s neck.

He felt Asahi shiver underneath him. “Noya… what if someone comes back here?”

Noya bit down lightly on a previous love bite he had left then kissed it. “Really Asahi it’s like midnight, everyone is gone.” He pushed Asahi’s chair back some so he could swing his leg over and sit in the man’s lap.

A faint blush ran over Asahi’s cheeks “I guess a break would be good..”

Noya ran his hands through Asahi’s thick hair to pull out the elastic that held it back in a small bun. “Relax. Let me take care of you for helping me out so much.”

With a nod from Asahi. Noya started leaving little kisses along his love’s neck, along with a bite that would leave a mark to remind his boyfriend of him.

Noya smiled as Asahi grabbed him by the ass and hauled him closer. He kissed Asahi on the lips, his hands still massaging the ace’s head. Slowly Noya rolled his hips down against the larger man’s.

“N-Noya we should probably keep as much clothes on as possible. J-just in case s-someone walks back here.” Asahi always stammered a bit when he was turned on and it drove Noya wild to know he had that power over his boyfriend.

He nodded a faint glint in his eyes as he knew just what to do. After a quick kiss to the lips Noya shimmied down between Asahi’s legs. He pulled down Asahi’s sweat pants and gasped, covering his mouth for dramatic effect “Azumane Asahi you aren’t wearing underwear!”

Asahi blushed, fidgeting in his seat as he was suddenly exposed “Yeah well..I didn’t have any money to wash my clothes so I ran out..”

Noya shook his head “Ask me for some next time seriously.” He took hold of Asahi’s half hard cock and slowly started to stroke it. Him and Asahi always had such casual conversations when they had sex but hey thats what happens after you’ve been dating for a few years. Besides, neither of them were a big fan of dirty talk, what really mattered to them was being close and intimate.

Noya swelled with pride as Asahi started to thrust into his hand. His own cock had formed a tent in his sweatpants, wanting attention itself. He reached down into his pants and pulled his cock from its confines to stroke himself as he continued to touch Asahi.

“Ah.. Yuu…” Asahi covered his own mouth to stop any moans. He liked to be vocal when Noya went down on him but this was not the place for him to be so loud.

Noya started to tease up Asahi’s shaft by placing tiny kisses on it. Once he reached the tip he licked along the slit to gather all the precum that had leaked out, all the while looking up at Asahi who had his hand over his mouth eyes looking down at him, damn how did he ever get so lucky to have such a sexy boyfriend?

Noya swallowed the salty precum then sank down on to Asahi’s thick cock, taking most of it in his mouth. He stroked what part he couldn’t take in his mouth with his hand.

Above him Asahi started to rock his hips into Noya’s warm wet mouth. He let his head fall back as his cock hit the back of Noya’s throat. He pulled on the smaller boy’s hair, the pin falling out as he felt himself getting closer.

The libero felt Asahi pull his hair but stayed on his dick. He reached under the ace and prodded at the man’s entrance as he deep-throated him. His eyes dared Asahi to cum.

Moments later hot liquid was shooting down Noya’s throat. He managed to take most of it but pulled off to continue stroking Asahi through his orgasm till he finished.

A low groan emitted from Noya’s lips as he went back to stroking himself. He kissed the inside of Asahi’s thighs with a breathy sigh as he too finished, cum spilling onto his hand and shirt.

The two sat still as they caught their breath. Noya pulled Asahi’s and his own sweat pants back up then climbed into his boyfriend’s lap “I think we can call it a night on studying right?”

Asahi nodded and kissed Noya on the lips, the taste of himself still lingering “Mmm yeah I think you’re right. Why don’t we do this again some other time?”

Noya raised an eyebrow at the usually reserved man “How about after exams then?”

“Only if you make above C’s on all of them.”

“Oh you are on Azumane.”


End file.
